


Tales From the Rebellion I - The First Fight

by Alice_h



Series: Tales From the Rebellion [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Future, Gen, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Adora and Catra have been married almost twenty years. Life has changed a lot in that time, not least with the arrival of their daughter Sara. In this series, they will recount some of their adventures!





	Tales From the Rebellion I - The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Onto a brand new series! This will be a little different from the previous one, more focused on the action, but there will still be some sweet Catradora moments! And I have some good things planned, this is mainly me getting into the swing of it...

Sara tore through the corridors of the castle, anger bubbling through her. How dare Celle tell her what to do?! The mere thought of her name intensified the rage inside – she was supposed to be a friend; they were supposed to do everything together. And yet there she was keeping Sara on the sidelines with some rubbish about being dangerous. Danger didn’t bother Sara – being held back by someone who claimed to be a friend did. What, just because she was the Queen’s daughter she could order people about?

She stormed through the door, slamming it behind her. In front of her, one of the only people who could make this right.

“Muuuummm, Celle’s being unfair again.”

The older woman smiled at her daughter. She looked so much like herself at that age – a mane of brown hair laying haphazardly across her shoulders, the face that was starting to turn from child to adult and the cute freckles across it. The way her ears wiggled uncontrollably with her mood, exactly like she used to be. These days, however, 11 years of age seemed like a lifetime ago to Catra. Back then she was just a child living in the Fright Zone, training to be a Horde solider. In the almost thirty years since, so much had happened – Adora leaving and then rescuing her, getting married, the long battle with the Horde over Etheria and then having this incredible child that stood in front of her.

“Uh, hello? Mum? Stop being weird and answer me!”

Catra shook the thoughts from her mind, “Sorry, Sara. What’s Celle done?”

“She was sat outside on the roof and I came to join her, but she pushed me back inside. Apparently it’s not safe for me? I’m perfectly fine! If she can do it, I can too. It’s just not fair!”

That’s another way that Sara was like her. Always wanting to do everything and taking it ever so personally when she was blocked from doing so. She was still like that now sometimes, but experience had made her more mature and wiser.

“She’s just got your safety in mind,” Catra put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “Look, Celle has only just started to master her powers, and she probably doesn’t feel confident enough to save you if something happened. You know, I had a similar attitude in the first battle I fought with your Momma.”

Sara cringed at the name, “I haven’t called her that since I was, like, five!”

Catra grinned, “I thought it was cute. Anyway, sit down, I’ll tell you the story…”

* * *

_“So, I think it was about three weeks after the wedding. We got word from Princess Perfuma that Horde scouts had been spotted near Plumeria, and that meant we were going to be fighting alongside each other for the first time. I was really excited because it had been so long since we’d been on the same team in battle.”_

“She-Ra, Catra, Glimmer!” welcomed Perfuma, “And Bow, it’s wonderful to see you. I'm afraid we have no time for pleasantries, the invasion has started.”

She gestured towards the village, where the citizens were running for cover from a small number of foot soldiers aiming guns at them.

“Just let me at them!” Catra began to run towards the invaders, but She-Ra grabbed the back of her shirt, which stretched back a fair distance before the tightness it created around Catra’s chest stopped her in her tracks.

“We can’t go running in like that,” the tall girl explained, “We need to plan.”

“Plan? Really, Adora? Just look, we haven’t got time to sit down and come up with elaborate ways to do what I’m going to do – kick some ass. Let go of me!”

Adora let her go, and Catra recoiled with annoyance, looking wholly disinterested as her wife started to give orders.

“Glimmer, Perfuma, I need you two to flank these soldiers, cutting them off from the rest of the squad. Glimmer - get in behind them and Perfuma, you create a plant barrier. Got it?”

The two princesses affirmed they understood and left to carry out their responsibilities.

“Bow, once they’ve done that, you and I are going to take out the tanks behind. I can handle them, but I need you ready to support if things go wrong.”

“Got it,” the archer replied.

“And me?” Catra mumbled to show Adora that she was still annoyed.

“I need you to help Perfuma and Glimmer take out the soldiers that they are trapping in the village.”

“What?! Seriously? You know what I can do and yet you just want me to help out Sparkles and the hippy?”

Catra didn’t want to have an argument, but she knew she was capable of so much more. She wanted to be on the front line, stood next to Adora and being the hero for once, yet her wife didn’t think her able to do anything other than incapacitate a couple of mooks.

“Please, Catra. This is your first mission with the Rebellion, and you need to get used to the way we fight. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Hurt? Who do you think I am, Adora?”

The blonde girl gave her a look that said ‘suck it up’, and ran off to take up her position, with Bow trailing behind, poised to shoot at a moment’s notice. Catra kicked at the floor, sending a couple of small stones flying off.

_“Wow, Mum Adora was mean!”_

_“I thought so too. But I was so sure she was wrong, I completely dismissed everything she was saying.”_

“’I don’t want you to get hurt’,” Catra said to herself in a mocking voice, “’It’s your first mission’. Oh, Adora, you know I don’t blend into the background like that…”

With a smirk, she leapt into action and ran through the village. Perfuma and Glimmer had successfully trapped a handful of soldiers and some of the braver citizens were helping the princesses incapacitate them. Catra kept going though, paying no attention to her assigned task, instead jumping over the tangle of plants and sneaking her way around the half-dozen tanks that had installed themselves on the edge of the village.

‘If I take all these out, Adora will have to acknowledge how good I am. She’ll never give me the crappy jobs again,’ she thought to herself.

Catra knew these machines well – after all, she’d been trained to use them – so she was familiar with their weak points. Each tank had an access panel at the rear, which was used to connect into their on-board computers for updates and things. They were decently protected from outside attacks but opening them up and giving the panel a good smack would power the entire thing down, leaving them vulnerable. Catra started on the southernmost tank, silently sneaking up behind it, opening the panel and punching a few times until the quiet hum the machine made stopped. Pleased with her own achievements, she slipped from tank to tank, disabling each one in turn. With her self-directed mission complete, it was time for Catra to take the glory. She hopped up the back of the tank and stood on the roof, stomping the hatch shut onto a confused soldier who was trying to escape.

“Hey Adora,” she drawled in the way she knew her wife loved.

“Catra? I told you to stay in the village…”

She inspected her claws nonchalantly, “Yeah well, I had a better idea. You’re welcome.”

“Get down from there! You're going to get hurt!” Adora probably hadn’t noticed the fact that the tanks weren’t firing at her any more, Catra thought.

“Nah, I’ve disabled them all. They can’t g-“

The sound of laser fire startled Catra. A sharp, warm pain hit her shoulder as she was knocked off the tank.

_“Huuh? No! What happened? I thought you disabled all the tanks?”_

_“So did I. But it turns out there was another one I didn't see, and it got me.”_

_“Did it hurt?”_

_“Like hell, yep. It knocked me out.”_

“I think she’s waking up!” Perfuma called, prompting Adora to rush over and lean over the semi-conscious woman. Everything looked blurry to Catra, but she recognised the outline of her wife, who was now returned to her normal form.

“What happened?” she yawned, her brain still half-conscious and unable to recall the details.

“You got shot!” Adora shouted, a combination of anger and relief flowing through her body, “You thought you knew better and you could have died!”

Perfuma gently tried to hold her away, “Let her recover…”

“I… I’m sorry Adora,” Catra whispered, “I was… ow… was stupid.”

Her wife sighed, “Yeah, you were. This is why I told you to stay with Perfuma and Glimmer. You’re not used to fighting _against_ the Horde.”

“Did we win though?”

“Yeah, we won,” smiled Adora, slightly amused that even laid on a makeshift bed and in a large amount of pain, Catra was still focusing on the battle.

“Awesome,” Catra closed her eyes again and drifted into sleep.

* * *

“I’m glad you were okay.”

“I still have the scars,” Catra rolled up the sleeve of her top, revealing a long, thin patch of pale skin that stood out.

Sara gasped, “Whoa, that must have been painful.”

“It was. Hurt for weeks,” she let her sleeve fall back down, “But I hope you know why I told that story.”

Her daughter nodded, “Because I was being a bad friend?”

“Not at all, but you need to learn that your friends have you best interests in mind, even if it feels like they’re being nasty. It took me so long to accept that and look what happened.”

Catra put her arms around Sara and hugged her tight. She was overcome by gratitude, realising how close she came to never being able to experience this moment. That battle in Plumeria was a bit of a turning point, maturing her from the hotheaded youngster she used to be into a more sensible and cautious fighter. She didn’t want Sara to become afraid to do anything, but thinking twice would go a long way to keeping her safe.

“I need to go talk to Celle…from a safe distance!” Sara looked up at her mum, who let her go. The young girl ran towards the door, before stopping and looking back, “Thanks Mum, you’re the best!”

Catra smiled. She _was_ pretty awesome.


End file.
